As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. Video content is encoded by transforming and quantizing a residual signal obtained by subtracting a prediction signal from an original signal. The encoded video content is decoded to reproduce the video content.